Code:Assassin
by Dimples1476
Summary: When seventeen year old Madeline go's to Spain she doesn't expect to get sucked into Renaissance Italy from touching some stupid glowing ball from a museum.Suck at summaries but its way better than its sounds.First Fanfiction.


**Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction so please be nice. Hope you all like my story Safety and Peace.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own the Assassin's Creed franchise or Ezio *sigh* but I do own all my OC's. Enjoy.**

_**Ch.1 What the Hell**_

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

I open my eyes to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. The glowing green numbers saying its 6:30 in the morning. Ugh another day of school but thankfully the last before summer vacation. I reach over and slam the alarm stopping the infuriating sound. Rolling out of my big comfortable bed I go straight to the bathroom. After washing my face I start to straighten my long curly black hair. After that's finished I swipe on some black eyeliner and mascara. Deciding to settle for wearing a white halter top dark wash skinny jeans and my favorite black leather jacket . Slipping on my black Vans I go down stairs to get a cup of coffee. While I'm drinking that my mom comes in practically asleep.

"You always say you hate being short and that" she points to the cup in my hand "is the reason why". She gestures to my short 5'3" stature. I then roll my green eyes. I always hated when people pointed out my lack of height. "Mom if I don`t drink coffee in the morning I'll fall asleep by the time third period is over". It's true I have to have caffeine to stay awake bad habit I know. "You should hurry and get to school Lauren already called saying to hurry up". Lauren was my best friend ever since 5th grade. My teacher assigned us to be partners for some spelling practice thing I forgot but ever since then we were attached to the hip. " Alright I'm leaving right now love you mom". Yea I'm also a big mama's girl. Lame whatever. "Love you too. And Madeline don't get in trouble one more referral and you can't participate in graduation**". **_S__upposably__I misbehave a lot at school. Well I guess I do Lauren and I together equals chaos. Word of advice to teachers don't put best friends in the same classes as each other. After the short walk to school I met up with Lolo in the front. Lolo is Laurens nickname."Hey Madie after today IT'S SUMMER AND I GET TO GO TO SPAIN ISN'T THAT COOL AND MY MOM SAID YOU CAN COME!" Well I'm guessing she's excited. Lolo is a little crazy sometimes. "ARE YOU SERIOUS I COULD COME. WERE GOING TO SPAIN!" We were literally jumping up and down. Yup were both crazy but I don't care I'M GOING TO SPAIN! After that little episode half the school was staring at us probably questioning are sanity. Lolo and I could not sit still all day and school could not have ended soon enough. As soon as the last bell rang I was up and out of there. Lauren was in the front already waiting for me. "When you get home pack then meet me at mine around 7:00 we leave tomorrow at 11:00a.m" she told me. "Alright I'll be there" I promised. After that I practically ran home. _

_"Hey mom Lauren's going to Spain for summer and she invited me can I please go"? My mom was staring at me. "The whole summer" she asked. "Yep she leave's tomorrow" I replied. "I don't know" she said skeptically "you and Lauren together in Spain you'll destroy everything poor Spanish people" she muttered. "Mom were not that bad" she gave me an _incredulous look. "Okay I promise we will behave". She still looked at me unconvinced. I gave her my best puppy dog look "Pleasssse" she sighed. "If I say yes you will behave and act like a civil person while you're there?" "Yes I promise" I said. "I'm going to regret this but okay you can go". "YAY I'M GOING TO SPAIN!" I said for what seemed like the millionth time that day. After that I ran up to my room and started loading it with clothes and shoes. After getting all my electronics I ran out the door to go to Laurens house. Once I got there I went straight to her room and put all my stuff down. Lolo was on her laptop probably telling the whole world on facebook where we were going tomorrow. I walked up to her and took her laptop then closed it. "Heyyyyy I was on that" she muttered. "I know but I think everybody knows where were going after are screaming at school earlier" I laughed. "Yea your right" she said. "Okay so in the living room I put a whole bunch of blankets and pillows for where were sleeping and were going to have movie night". We`ve been having movie night every Friday night since we met and considering the day of the week it's tonight. "What movie do you want to see" she asked. "Ummmm how about _The Hangover_" I replied. "Alright, I haven`t seen that movie in forever" she said. After she put it in I got up and went to her kitchen and got soda and made popcorn. When it was finished I brought it to the living room. "I can't wait to go to Spain" she said "I heard the Spanish guys are hot" she said. I rolled my eyes of course that's all she thinks about. "I can't wait to learn about their culture and see all the tour sights" I said. "Yea" she said "it's about time you learn about your culture Gutierrez" she said using my last name. "Hey I'm only half Spanish and the other half is English" I replied. "Yea I can tell your white as hell" she laughed. "Hmm" I said looking at my white skin "I can use a tan" I admitted. When the movie ended we decided it was time to go to bed. We went and put on our PJ's washed our teeth and faces then went back to the living room and went to sleep. I woke up to Lolo jumping up and down on me screaming for me to wake up."MADIE GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and let me tell you she's loud. "Okay, Okay I'm up" I muttered. "Hurry up we leave in an hour she told me". When I was able to finally get up I made a beeline to the bathroom and washed my face and teeth. Once again I straightened my hair and put on black eyeliner and mascara. When I came out the bathroom I went to my suitcase and since Spain is hot I pulled out jean shorts and a black off the shoulder shirt with you guessed it black Vans. Lolo came bounding in her room in a cute floral summer dress. Her dark brown hair curled. "Are you ready" she asked excitingly. " Yep let's get this show on the road" I replied. We all piled in her mom's mini van singing loudly and very badly might I add the whole way to the airport. "here we are" said Laurens mom "now shut the hell up". "Love you to mom" Lauren said sarcastically. "I'm not in the mood to put up with your guy's misbehaving so behave" she snapped. _Jeez what got shoved up her ass. _After we got our tickets we boarded to plane I sat next to Lauren. Predictable. We were on there for a dreadful 13 hours. When the plane landed and we were able to get off Lolo and I were running to baggage claim. By the time we had are luggage Laurens mom barely came from the plane. We had to wait 5 more minutes for her mom to get here stuff. Then we went straight to the hotel and to bed. The next morning I was up at 7:00 and so was Lolo. Her mom went to god knows w\here and told us to do whatever we wanted. So that's what we were going to do. I went straight to the bathroom took a shower blow dried my hair then straightened it. After that I swiped on black eyeliner and mascara threw them in my purse along with my I phone then dressed. I decided to wear black skinny jeans a cheetah print tank and my black leather jacket. While I was slipping on my black heel ankle boots Lolo came out. She curled her hair and had shorts and a floral shirt on with black flats. We decided to go to a history museum about all of Europe. When we got in the tour me and Lolo ditched and went straight to the Renaissance section. Lolo made a beeline straight to the Italian Renaissance. "Wow" we both said at the same time right inside a glass case there was a glowing golden ball that was about the size of my hand. As soon as I saw it I got a bad vibe but apparently not to Lolo she was trying to touch it. As soon as I saw what she was doing I smacked here hand "What are you doing" I whispered loudly. "What does it look like I wanna touch it" she whispered back. "What, no don't we'll get in trouble" I told her. "Don't be a chicken nobody's here I just wanna touch it real quick nobody will know" she told me. "Fine, but if you get caught it's on you I warned you". "Alright, alright I'll take blame _if_ we get caught". "Alright but hurry up" I told her. "Okay, Okay jeez". As soon as she touched the case the alarms went off. "Oh shit" she said as she touched it. "Hurry we gotta go" I screamed. "Wait you hold it" she told me. "What are you insane- NO I DON'T WANT IT". She tossed it to me and it started glowing a blinding light then everything went black. . 


End file.
